


Bokuto Is Away

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bad Relationship, Chatting & Messaging, Collage, Haikyuu - Freeform, High School, Hook-Up, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love, M/M, Multi, Relationship(s), Sad, Sad Ending, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, emily is away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe, in the end, people change and drift away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I am if You Are

**Author's Note:**

> This all based off of the game Emily Is Away! I hold not credit to the game whats so ever! But I hope you enjoy :)

bokutotheowl : Hey hey hey Akaashi! 

akaashi5 : hello Bokuto .

bokutotheowl : are you going to Oikawa's party tonight? 

akaashi5 : I am if you are.

bokutotheowl : lol, well I am! So you should go. 

bokutotheowl : it's crazy that were already having end of school parties 

akaashi5 : yeah, time flew by this year, collage is so close! 

bokutotheowl : I know it! I'm excited. I am so over school :p 

bokutotheowl : like you know kuro from our math class? He won't stop messaging me right now 

akaashi5 : what is he saying ? 

bokutotheowl : that he wants to talk or something? I'm not really paying attention :p

bokutotheowl : oh man just one more month till graduation. were so old! 

akaashi5 : haha, yeah I'm so excited for collage, did you pick a school yet? 

bokutotheowl : eh, I didn't get accepted into my reach school. so I'm just going to one of the others. 

bokutotheowl : but that's okay! anythings better than high school. Where are you going to go? 

akaashi5 : a business school, i want to start a company but I don't really know where to start :p 

bokutotheowl : that's crazy! If anyone could do it you could, I'm sure youll be really successful.

bokutotheowl : even though we're going to different schools, do you promise you'll be there for me? 

akaashi5 : absolutely! nothing could ever keep me from talk to you. youre one of my best friends

bokutotheowl : and you're one of mine to! You always will be Akaashi :) 

bokutotheowl : oh wow, it's getting late! I hope Daichi gets here soon so we can head to the party. 

akaashi5 : are you leaving soon? 

bokutotheowl : yeah, as soon as Daichi gets here. then we're both heading to Oikawa's party

bokutotheowl : if youre coming to you should probably leave soon. will I see you there? 

akaashi5 : yeah, definitely! 

bokutotheowl : awesome! I'm going to get ready and wait for Daichi 

bokutotheowl : hopefully Kuroo stops messaging me once I put up my away message :p 

bokutotheowl : see you soon! 

akaashi5 : see ya 

bokutotheowl is away


	2. But I am Happy I Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when it says that the person is 'away' that means they are not online anymore :) AND if you have any questions I will answer !!

1 year later Freshman year of collage 

-

bokutotheowl : Akaashi! Hey! 

akaashi5 : hey! hows it shaking? 

bokutotheowl : haha, it's shaking I guess? 

bokutotheowl : I'm just doing some homework and listening to music, you? 

akaashi5 : just some homework too, what music are you listening to? 

bokutotheowl : Blink-182!! im listening to their album take off your pants and jacket, have you heard of it? 

akaashi5 : yes! that's a great album.

bokutotheowl : you always know the best music! what's your favorite song off it? 

akaashi5 : the rock show is my favorite! 

bokutotheowl : I really like that one to! My favorite is definitely first date though. 

bokutotheowl : so how are you liking business school? 

akaashi5 : it's hard. i always have a lot of work, but at least I'm learning a lot. 

bokutotheowl : well that's good at least! my classes have all been boring freshman stuff. 

bokutotheowl : got any plans tonight? 

akaashi5 : yeah, I have to go in a few. I'm hanging out with some people at my friend Tanaka's dorm. 

bokutotheowl : oh cool, what are you going to do

akaashi5 : just having a few drinks, listening to music and having out. do you have plans tonight? 

bokutotheowl : nope, Kuroo has Vollyball practice so I'm just hanging out in my dorm 

akaashi5 : wow, Vollyball practice? Sounds pretty boring. 

bokutotheowl : haha, yeah he's a little weird but he's a great boyfriend. you remember him from high school right? 

bokutotheowl : we've been dating for a couple months now. 

akaashi5 : yeah whatever. How did you two get together? 

bokutotheowl : well, remember that grad party we went to last year? 

bokutotheowl : while i was away kuroo ant me a ton of messages about how he felt. 

bokutotheowl : at first I thought it was really weird but after a while I realized it was kind of brave. 

bokutotheowl : we started talking again over summer and realized we were going to the same school. 

bokutotheowl : once we got here we just kind of hit it off. 

akaashi5 : so, is he your best friend? 

bokutotheowl : yeah definitely. He knows me better than anyone

bokutotheowl : I mean sometimes he can be a jerk but when it's good it's really good. 

akaashi5 : is kuroo ever mean to you? 

bokutotheowl : he can get pretty nasty when we argue but that it. 

bokutotheowl : we're both very stubborn people so we can go back and forth a lot 

bokutotheowl : but like I said, when things are good they're really good. 

akaashi5 : Bokuto, you deserve better than that 

bokutotheowl : I think you're blowing it out of proportion. He's not abusive or anything 

akaashi5 is typing : okay, just know that I really care about you   
(DELETED) 

akaashi5 : okay, just know that there are people who really care about you. 

bokutotheowl : listen, I think we're fine. I don't want to talk about this anymore. 

akaashi5 : I'm sorry. I just want you to be happy. 

bokutotheowl : but I'm and happy! I promise! 

bokutotheowl : oh wow, it's getting late. you need to go see your friends don't you? 

akaashi5 : I mean, I can stay. 

bokutotheowl : haha, that's very nice of you but I don't want you to miss anything. I'll ttyl! 

akaashi5 : later 

bokutotheowl is away


	3. Remember Oikawa's Senior Party?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is 4:30am and im tired as hell but I don't want to sleep so that's a struggle! But since I don't want to sleep I wrote this instead :P

1 year later Sophomore year of collage 

-

bokutotheowl : Hey Akaashi! 

akaashi5 : yo, what's up? 

bokutotheowl : haha, not much. 

bokutotheowl : how's life? I feel like we haven't talked in a while 

akaashi5 : it's good. How's yours ? 

bokutotheowl : eh, it's fine. Got any plans for the weekend? 

akaashi5 : just hanging out with my friend Suga. 

bokutotheowl : that sounds like fun!

bokutotheowl : who's Suga? 

akaashi5 : oh, he's one of my friends. 

bokutotheowl : oh cool. I don't think I've heard you talk about him before. 

bokutotheowl : how did you two meet? 

akaashi5 : just in one of my classes. He's a business major just like me. 

bokutotheowl : so, is he your best friend? 

akaashi5 : not really. We're close but I wouldn't call him that. 

bokutotheowl : wow Akaashi, sounds like things are going really well. 

bokutotheowl : that's just so great. 

akaashi5 : what are you up tonight? 

bokutotheowl : tonight? Me and Kuroo were supposed to go to a party but that's not happening 

bokutotheowl : we broke up last week 

akaashi5 : oh Bokuto, I'm so sorry. How are you? 

bokutotheowl : I'm okay. It's just been really weird since. 

bokutotheowl : me and him had the same group friends so things are messy. 

bokutotheowl : I just feel really alone, you know? 

akaashi5 : well you know I'm here for you. 

bokutotheowl : I know and thank you for that. I just feel really abandoned. 

akaashi5 : why did you break up? 

bokutotheowl : I guess we kind of grew apart 

bokutotheowl : I feel like Kuroo changed a lot over the summer 

bokutotheowl : and things were just different when we got back

bokutotheowl : oh man, now I'm starting to cry. 

akaashi5 : awe bo, pleas don't cry. It's his loss, you're an amazing person. 

bokutotheowl : thanks. I'm sorry for being such a mess. 

akaashi5 : it's okay bo, I'll always be here for you. 

bokutotheowl : thank you, it's nice to be able to talk about this. 

bokutotheowl : I haven't really had the chance to vent yet. 

akaashi5 : well, of course

bokutotheowl : I want to ask you something, but I'm afraid you'll hate me after. 

bokutotheowl : promise me you won't hate me? 

akaashi5 : I could never hate you 

bokutotheowl : at Oikawa's party senior year

bokutotheowl : remember how we got bored and went for that walk?

bokutotheowl : we stopped at that playground for a bit. 

bokutotheowl : and we just layed there and looked at the stars 

bokutotheowl : well, why didn't you kiss me? 

akaashi5 : I didn't know you felt that way. 

bokutotheowl : I've just always wondered how things would be if you did.

bokutotheowl : I don't know. it's kind of stupid I guess. 

akaashi5 : I wish I had kissed you

bokutotheowl : hey! I have an idea 

bokutotheowl : maybe I could come visit this weekend? 

bokutotheowl : I could really use some time away from this school. 

bokutotheowl : and we always said we would vist each other 

bokutotheowl : what do you think? 

akaashi5 : please come visit! I would love to see you! 

bokutotheowl : great! Awe man now I'm really excited! 

bokutotheowl : oh what about your plans with Suga? 

akaashi5 : I'll talk to him about it 

bokutotheowl : okay, I just don't want to mess things up. 

bokutotheowl : what do you want to do this weekend? 

akaashi5 : just hangout in my dorm 

bokutotheowl : sounds good to me! Should I bring my alcohol? 

akaashi5 : no we don't need any

bokutotheowl : okay, I'm so excited to finally come and visit. 

bokutotheowl : oh shit, I actually have to run. 

bokutotheowl : but I'll see you this weekend m, okay? 

akaashi5 : of course! 

bokutotheowl : bye!! 

bokutotheowl is away


	4. Did You Plan It ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes sorry I haven't updated this I've been busy with Color Guard and Band :( but aye one more chapter !!

1 year later Junior year of collage 

-

bokutotheowl : hey. 

akaashi5 : hey! 

bokutotheowl : I know it's been a while since we last talked. 

akaashi5 : that's okay. 

bokutotheowl : I've just been going through a lot lately 

akaashi5 : is everything okay? 

bokutotheowl : yeah, everything is fine. 

bokutotheowl : so listen, I was hoping we could talk about things. 

akaashi5 : of course, what's up? 

bokutotheowl : I just feel like things are weird between us 

bokutotheowl : have you felt like that? 

akaashi5 : I feel weird too

bokutotheowl : I think it's because of last year..

bokutotheowl : things have been weird since I came to visit. 

bokutotheowl : Akaashi please be honest with me 

bokutotheowl : did you plan that we would hook up? 

akaashi5 : I thought it was possible 

bokutotheowl : in retrospect it all just seemed so planned out 

bokutotheowl : I mean, we spent the whole time hanging out in your dorm 

bokutotheowl : and we only really left to get food and stuff 

bokutotheowl : you must have known how vulnerable I was. 

akaashi5 : I didn't know. You seemed fine. You wanted to hook up .   
(DELTED) 

akasshi5 : I didn't know. you seemed fine. I don't know 

bokutotheowl : okay, I just 

bokutotheowl : I don't know 

akaashi5 : did I do something wrong? 

bokutotheowl : no, you didn't. 

bokutotheowl : just a lot happened really quickly 

bokutotheowl : it just made me feel differently 

akaashi5 : differently in a bad way? 

bokutotheowl : no, not bad. just different. I don't know. 

akaashi5 : are we still friends? 

bokutotheowl : yeah, at least I think so. 

bokutotheowl : I'm sorry things are just really weird for me right now 

bokutotheowl : but thank you for talking to me about it all. 

akaashi5 : we can talk anytime

bokutotheowl : so how is school and everything going? 

akaashi5 : it's alright, just same old same old. 

bokutotheowl : so, how's you friend uh, Tanaka? 

akaashi5 : he's been kind of a tool lately 

bokutotheowl : yeah, it sucks when people change. 

bokutotheowl : what about your friend Suga? 

akaashi5 : I haven't seen him in a while 

bokutotheowl : is he just a friend or? 

akaashi5 : he's just a friend 

bokutotheowl : oh okay

bokutotheowl : I'm sorry, I don't think I can do this right now

akaashi5 : what do you mean ? 

bokutotheowl : talking right now is just kind of hard 

bokutotheowl : I've got to go soon anyways 

bokutotheowl : but we'll talk again later? 

akaashi5 : yeah of course, see ya 

bokutotheowl is away


End file.
